


回忆所归

by KACY94



Series: Smoking Gun [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, buckynat - Freeform, 冬寡, 非连续性章节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Smoking Gun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921381
Kudos: 1





	回忆所归

半AU，背景/时间线设定：

  1. 巴基1920年出生，1943年成为冬兵。娜塔莎1928年出生，十四岁进入红房。
  2. Black Widow Ops隶属于NKVD，但相对独立，重要决策直接由国家元首下达。
  3. 1944年苏联接受已经脱离纳粹德国掌控的九头蛇援助，包括血清研制和武器、训练，有机会成为黑寡妇的女孩们经过第一轮清洗之后每个人会有一名特工作为教练，娜塔莎成为冬兵的学生。



可以作为《秘密所在》的前篇看，也可以是独立篇。

“塔缇亚娜，你说雪什么时候会停？”娜塔莎盯着空无一物的天花板，她把手放在枕头下面，轻轻地抚摸着冰凉的刀柄。她来这个地方还不到两年，事实上她也想不起来自己到底是什么时候养成了这样的习惯，时时刻刻武器不离身——只是一号房的一个女孩就在睡梦中被自己的舍友割断了喉咙。塔缇亚娜当然不会杀她，她很清楚这点，但是在这个地方被逼的失去理智的人太多了，而且杀死竞争者是不会受罚的。最终脱颖而出的只有一个人，活下来的也只有一个人，少一个人就多一分活下来的希望。

“娜塔莎，我劝你多想想怎么样在这个操蛋的地方活下去，而不是雪什么时候会停，你最好祈祷自己能活到雪停的时候。”被称为塔缇亚娜的女孩儿留着一头利落地棕色短发，她翻了个身，木制床板发出令人牙酸的声音，听起来随时可能断裂。

“不是每个人都像我这样，我是说，是个孤儿。”娜塔莎的问句还没出口，就遭到了女孩的打断，“我他妈才不想回家。我爸妈为了几百美金把我卖了，我宁愿死在这里。”塔缇亚娜的最后一个音节淹没在静默的空气里。

现在是苏联的十一月，窗外呼啸的风雪长久地呜咽着。

娜塔莎觉得这场暴风雪好像永远不会停了。

大概又过了一个小时，娜塔莎踩着冰冷的石头地板跑到了塔缇亚娜的床上。虽然床铺很狭小，但是两个少女瘦弱的身躯挤在一起也显得并不太挤。

“罗曼诺夫你他妈的——”

“我倒了八辈子血霉遇上你这么个舍友。”

那些被烟雾笼罩着的白昼，和火光冲天的夜晚。

哀嚎，呜咽，号施令。

轰炸机，子弹出膛，履带碾过城池的废墟。

灼热的血液，日复一日人们眼里被消磨殆尽的希望。

她常常从睡梦中惊醒，发现自己紧紧攥着床单以至于手臂酸痛。

四下里一片寂静，她没有惊叫着转醒，没有人知道她一次次在战争的噩梦里挣扎，没有人会从一天的训练中幸存下来之后，还有多余的力气记住自己的梦。

“娜塔莉亚。”她常常听见母亲温柔的呼唤，声音轻飘飘的，却包含着难以倾诉的深沉爱意。仿佛从云端彼岸，跨越这茫茫雪原的未知之处传来。

她还记得女人盘起的红色卷发，还有眼里渐渐黯淡下去的蓝色。

这是她真正的名字。

娜塔莉亚。

娜塔莎翻了个身，合上双眼试图再次入睡。

接着她听到了一个熟悉的声音。

“晚安，娜塔莎。”

她不知道如果没有了塔缇亚娜，她该怎么在这个地方生存下去。

考核的前一个月的日子让娜塔莎觉得地狱也不过如此。

腹部的重击让娜塔莎一阵眩晕，眼前的世界全部都笼罩在一层迷蒙的光晕里，层层叠叠的重影让她难以保持平稳的重心，接着不受控制地砸进海绵垫里。混合着血液和汗水的味道一股脑地拥进鼻腔，她张开嘴用力地呼吸着，以求意识的清明。她浑身没有一个地方不在叫嚣着剧烈的疼痛，她用力地眨了眨眼睛，眼前满是水渍的白墙和昏黄的灯光让她清醒了一些。

“站起来。”中年男人发出命令，平稳的声线带着难以抗拒的威严。

娜塔莎用手肘撑起自己支离破碎的身躯，站了起来，她用尽自己残存的最后一丝力气冲向男人，拳头击打在他的肋骨上。

失去意识的前一秒她仿佛听见了男人含混的脏话。

她再次睁开双眼的时候，看见的是塔缇亚娜的脸，女孩儿褐色的双眸盛满了担忧，眼瞳的色彩在昏暗的灯光下显出氤氲的黑色。

娜塔莎尝试性地动了动身体。

“嘶——”汹涌而来的疼痛让她放弃了这个念头。

塔缇亚娜随手将毛巾丢到桌子上，娜塔莎可以看到白色的布料上她鲜明的血迹显得怵目惊心。“你可真不要命。”她皱了皱眉，看着躺在床上的娜塔莎，“你那拳可真够用力的，过一会我看你是没什么好果子吃。”

“我也没抱太大希望。”娜塔莎开口，嗓音比她想象中更加沙哑。塔缇亚娜立刻倒了杯水递给她。娜塔莎直起身体，靠在墙壁上，仰起头飞快的干掉了那杯水。“现在几点了？”她问道。

塔缇亚娜扬起下巴，示意她看向挂钟。

四点三十分。

还有一个小时又要集合了。娜塔莎掀开被子检查自己身上的伤口和淤青——看起来真的有感觉起来那么糟糕啊。其实每个人的训练强度都差不多，但是用塔缇亚娜的话来说，娜塔莎就是太倔，不会适时地服软。

她注意到了塔缇亚娜眼睛下面那圈浅浅的青色。

从第二组开始，娜塔莎就注意到了，两两进去考核的女孩儿都是同一寝室的，而出来的只有一个人。她和塔缇亚娜在最后一组，但是等待的滋味并不好受，她惴惴不安的站在铁门前，里面一点声音也传不出来——这隔音真是该死的好。

她的脑海里浮现出一个想法——

她和塔缇亚娜，只有一个人能活着出来。

这让她浑身发冷。她一边默默地安慰自己说他们不会这样的，但事实上她比谁都清楚，这就是他们典型的作风。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。塔缇亚娜·格罗夫尼亚。”

叫到她的名字的时候，娜塔莎只觉得脑袋里嗡的一声，这是她第一次知道塔缇亚娜的姓氏，但她完全没有心思考虑其他乱七八糟的东西。她们并排走进房间，塔缇亚娜握了握娜塔莎的手，给了她一个坚定的眼神。上一场的那个叫罗曼年科的女孩被抬上担架，穿着防护服的医护人员匆匆的把她抬了出去。说真的，娜塔莎也不知道她是不是还活着，她的腹部显然是一个弹孔，血液浸透的训练服，担架的布料也已经显出一大块刺目的猩红。大概是因为罗曼年科这个名字和她的姓氏很相似，她才对这个女孩有着深刻的印象。

此时娜塔莎已经猜到了游戏的规则。

面前穿着军装的男人清了清嗓子，两个女孩的注意力集中在他身上。他从背后的桌子上拿了两把完全相同的手枪和两柄匕首。他给了她们一人一把手枪和一柄匕首。

“规则就是没有规则。直到你们一方将另一方杀死，游戏结束。一个小时内分不出胜负，你们两个都得死。”

娜塔莎有一瞬间晃神。

“听明白了吗？”他轻飘飘的尾音落下。

她看向塔缇亚娜。

她不知道自己是怎么走上那个方块的角斗场。

她还没准备好。

“开始。”他甚至没有倒数，残忍的审判就这样降临在两个女孩身上。

娜塔莎的本能驱使她熟练地将那把枪上膛，然后将匕首别在腰带上。但事实上她完全没有反应过来这场裁决已经开始了。

“Natasha. Fight with me, or we both die here.”

娜塔莎抬头看她，摆出了战斗的姿势。

一开始二人都没有用上任何武器，其他人或许会一开始就用枪，以求这场战斗能够速战速决，而不是拖得更久。但是娜塔莎和塔缇亚娜没有一个人想要杀死对方，甚至不想要成为幸存者为这个吃人的组织效命。

其实塔缇亚娜知道，如果娜塔莎不想让着她，这场战斗将毫无悬念，但是她并不想杀死自己。

而且如果她不先开始的话，今天两个人就要在这耗上一个小时，然后一起被枪杀。于是她挥拳向娜塔莎的太阳穴，后者灵敏地躲开，她甚至没能碰到娜塔莎的红发，塔缇亚娜显然力度很大，扑了个空之后向前进了一步，娜塔莎抬起手，虎口抵在女孩的咽喉，她一发力，塔缇亚娜便趔趄着向后退了几步，咳嗽起来。

“你还好吧？我是说……我很抱歉。”娜塔莎看着弯下腰咳嗽着的女孩，有些慌了神。

塔缇亚娜抬头看她，没等娜塔莎反映过来，她的脸上已经挨了一拳，嘴里的血腥味扩散开来。

“战场上没有朋友，娜塔莎。”不知道为什么，塔缇亚娜的这句话让娜塔莎心里升起一股无名的怒意。对方抬腿想要击打她的腰侧，她向后弯腰，看着她紧实的小腿几乎擦着自己的鼻尖略过去，她立刻调整姿态，趁塔缇亚娜还没有发动下一次攻击，她狠狠地向她的膝盖后方踢过去。后者几乎是立刻就跪了下去。

娜塔莎抽出手枪。

少女转过头看向黑洞洞的枪眼。头顶的照明聚焦在这角斗场之上，她棕色的双眸此时显得更加透亮、不染尘埃。

“Finish it.”

可死亡没有如期而至。

面前的红发少女跪了下来，她把枪口换了个方向，然后把手柄放在了塔缇亚娜的手里。她也说道，“Finish it.”

可是她没想到塔缇亚娜几乎是粗暴地把手枪塞回自己手里，然后握着自己的手将枪口抵在她的额前。

“我已经没有希望了。”她说，“我的父母加上我总共有五个孩子，我是唯一的女孩。我是多余的那一个。没有人在乎我过得怎么样，能不能填饱肚子，甚至是生死。你不一样，你还有希望。”

“求你了，娜塔莎。”

“活下去。”

她用力地握住娜塔莎的手，扣动了扳机。

看着塔缇亚娜倒下去的那一秒，仿佛过了一个世纪。随着她重重地落在地面，轻盈的灰尘顿时飘洒在空气里。她鲜红的血液疯狂地在地板上生根发芽。

她好像只能看到塔缇亚娜的鲜血，看见她额前的弹孔，看见她雪白的肌肤上的血点，看见自己手上沾着她仍然温热的血液。

“活下去。”

剩下的女孩们将得到一对一的训练。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”

红发少女应声向前一步。

“这是你的教官。”

她抬起头看向面前这个男人，他没有比自己高很多，可能也就五六公分。最引人注目的是他在灯光下隐隐闪着金属光泽的左臂。

她对上他的眼睛。

那是一种非常寒冷的颜色，那片棕褐色的海洋仿佛覆盖着厚厚的冰盖。无法窥探又酷寒难耐。

她的心此时剧烈地跳动起来。她窥见工作人员手上的安排表格。她的名字对应的那一栏是——

冬日战士。

The Winter Soldier.

如同这里无尽漫长的寒冷冬日。


End file.
